Gosho Boy's Pokemon Adventure
by KingKagura
Summary: Join the journey of the Gosho Boys: Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, and Hakuba! This fic was inspired by "A Journey In Hoenn", but I swear the plot is different! Mostly Canon pairings! This story is also posted on AO3 with pictures!
1. VS Kudou Shinichi

**Hi! KingKagura here~**

 **This is another story from my AO3! Please enjoy~**

* * *

"Eevee use swift!" a dark brunette boy shouts. Responding to his owner's voice, the brown creature jumps in the air and twirls a backflip, letting out a mass of stars that shoot at the opposing blue pokemon. Smoke covers over the battlefield, intensifying the atmosphere.

"Piplup!" A high-pitch screech comes from the light brunette girl—Piplup's trainer. The smoke clears to reveal only one pokemon standing. The brown and furry Eevee stands on all fours as Piplup, the blue bird lays on the dirt fainted.

"Okay! The winner is Shinichi-kun!" A girl with messy long brown hair announces, her arm raised so that she could point towards the brunette boy who stands smugly.

Another girl with dark brown hair rushes towards the light brown haired girl. "Sonoko!" She soothes the other girl as the referee walks over to them. She then turns to the boy fiercely as he and another boy walk over to the group of girls. "Shinichi you idiot! Couldn't you have gone easier on her!"

Shinichi puts his hands behind his head and complains. "If I went easy on her than it would be spoiling her."

The brunette boy next to him that has an almost identical face as him snickers. "Shin-chan just doesn't want to look uncool in front of Ran!"

"Idiot—That isn't the reason!" Shinichi replies in reflex.

Ran, the girl who was soothing Sonoko, stomps on the ground, creating a great crack in it. "You could have still gone easier on her!"

Sonoko then stops Ran, "It's okay Ran! Besides, you can't blame your husband for wanting to look cool in front of you!" She laughs.

Both Shinichi and Ran turn red at this, and Ran is the first to refuse. "Geez Sonoko! I already told you it isn't like that!"

"Aww! Ran-chan is so cute!" the other brunette girl who was the referee pitches in. She nudges the other boy. "Right, Kaito?~!"

Kaito grins taking out a deck of cards, showing them off before making them disappear into thin air and in place his swablu appears. "Yeah! Shin-chan and Ran sitting in a tree—!~" Suddenly, Shinichi's foot found Kaito's as he had stomped on his cousin's foot hard to stop the boy from continuing his song. Kaito glares at his twin-like cousin with his eyebrow twitching.

Shinichi checks his watch, "It's time. Come on, Kaito, Hakase asked us to come over remember."

"Okay~" Kaito replies with a grin. Shinichi walks past him, and Kaito follows behind him waving towards the girls. "Bye Bye~"

The three girls wave back as they watch the two twin-like boys leave the grass field. Sonoko grumbles at the sight of the disappearing boys. "Geez... Boys will always be boys!"

"Now, now Sonoko!" Ran chuckles.

Aoko laughs, "Come on, let's leave those two idiots alone and train by ourselves!" She takes out a pokeball and expands it, pumping it up into the air.

Sonoko smirks and takes out her own pokeball. "Yeah! Let's go, Aoko!"

However, Ran steps in between the two girls, successfully stopping them. "Sonoko, you forgot that you need to get Piplup healed first!"

"Ahh—!" the chestnut brunette lets out a strangled yelp. "Let's do that first, then."

Meanwhile, Shinichi and Kaito enter Professor Agasa's house and lab. For a house in a small village town, Agasa's house was a more modern and scientific home. The building was made of wood but the interior was full of machines of all sorts and gadgets that seemed futuristic and the walls are light gray to match the laboratory like look. Once past the entrance, Shinichi calls out, making his voice echo off the walls. "Oi! Hakase!"

"We came like you asked!" Kaito shouts.

After hearing the two voices, sounds of thuds were heard, and soon a big overweight man with long gray hair comes stumbling out. Agasa laughs, "Oh! Welcome Shinichi, Kaito!" He then motions them towards the room he came from. "Now this way! I have something for the two of you!"

Both brunettes look at each other in curiosity, exchanging looks, before following the older man into his study. Once inside, they see a machine with two gadgets on it: one red and one blue. Agasa reaches for the two devices, picks them up, and walks back to the two 10-year-olds. Holding the two devices up, Agasa explains. "These are pokedexes, a pokemon encyclopedia. They record a pokemon's information after you catch it! I worked with several other professors around the world to make it. Now Shinichi, Kaito—I have a favor to ask of the two of you." He pauses, and both boys watch him with serious eyes. "I would like you two to take these pokedexes and record all the pokemon you encounter on your travels through the Hoenn region. After all, you both are now 10 years old, so you are legally allowed to travel. Could you do this for me?"

Kaito blinks at the question before his lips spread into a big grin. "Sure, Hakase!"

Shinichi nods. "Yeah, We can do that."

"Thank you! Here you go, one for each of you!" the overweight man hands the red Pokedex to Kaito and the blue one to Shinichi before continuing. "Now, putting that aside… I have gifts for you both!" He turns to another machine behind him and presses a button on it.

"Gifts?" Kaito questions out loud as both boys look over Agasa's sides at the machine. Three holes open in the machine and out pops a pokeball from each.

"Pokemon?" Shinichi breathes out.

Agasa picks up the pokeball to the left, then turns back around to the boys. "Yes, they are pokemon I've acquired recently! I want both of you to have one." He then presses the center button of the ball, releasing the pokemon from inside. Out comes a green pokemon which stands upright and has a darker green leaf-shaped tail. Its sclera is yellow and its eyes are black, and the look it gave was sharp and cool. However, the boys could tell that the pokemon was very confident and proud. Agasa introduces it, "This is Treecko, a grass type." Then he picks up the ball from the middle and opens it. An orange bird-like pokemon pops out, with yellow accent feathers and big black eyes. It seems to have been a jolly type from its energetic greetings. "This is Torchic, a fire type." Finally, Agasa grabs the last ball on the right and unleashes it. A blue creature comes out, standing on all fours. It has a fin on top and orange spiky cheeks. The pokemon seems to be mild-natured as it did not respond much but was happy enough to greet the two boys. "Lastly, this is Mudkip, a water type! Now, who goes first?"

Both boys face each other, their blue eyes meet in a matching stare. The first to give in is Shinichi who chuckles, "I'll go after Kaito."

Kaito looks at Shinichi in surprise. "Really, Shin-chan? I can go first?"

"Yeah, now hurry up!" the boy with neat dark hair grins and pushes his cousin forward.

"O-okay." Kaito then stands tall over the three pokemon, examining each of them from a distance. He then stops his gaze at the orange chick in the middle with a big grin spread across his face. He bends down to meet the small pokemon and extends his hand to it. "Would you like to be my partner, Ojou-san?"

The small bird gazes up at Kaito's bright cerulean eyes. "Tor!" She agrees, placing her yellow wing on the small boy's hand.

"Great! I'm Kuroba Kaito, pursuing to be a coordinator, and..." Suddenly, a yellow rose appears in the dark brunette's hand. "...a magician. For you, Ojou-san." He hands the flower to Torchic, who takes it in her mouth. Kaito places a thoughtful hand under his chin, "Hmm... I think you need another name besides 'Torchic'..." He spares a glance at the small orange bird before deliberately grinning. "How about... 'Tori'? What do you think about that?"

"Tor! Torchic!" Torchic chirps in agreement.

Kaito rises with a satisfied smile across his lips. "Then it's settled! I'm glad to have you as a partner, Tori!"

"Torchic!~"

"So you will take Torchic, huh, Kaito! Well then, here." Agasa walks up to the messy haired boy and hands him a pokeball. "This is Torchic's ball! I know you will take good care of her! But, I have one question, Kaito. How did you know Torchic was a girl?"

"Oh. That was simple, even Shin-chan could tell Tori was the only girl of the group! Tori's mannerism and her appearance were the biggest factors that helped us tell her gender!" Kaito explains to the big man.

The other brunette continues. "It was very simple to deduce Hakase." He smirks, "Anyways, it's my turn now right?"

"Oh! Right, Shinichi go ahead!" Agasa waves Shinichi over to the last two pokemon: Treecko and Mudkip. Both pokemon look up and gaze at Shinichi's indigo eyes in suspense.

Shinichi keeps a cautious eye on both pokemon, examining his choices. He strides towards the two pokemon and then stops in front of one of them. The one Shinichi stops in front of is Mudkip, which only calmly stares up at him. Shinichi bends down to the small blue pokemon to meet it at a better height. "I'm Kudou Shinichi." He introduces himself. "Would you like to be my partner, Mudkip?"

The blue fin sways from side to side as if it represent it considering the offer. He then nods in affirmative, "Mud."

Shinichi's face twists into his usual smirk, "Glad to have you on board."

Agasa walks over to the pair with a pokeball in hand as Shinichi stands up. "Here Shinichi, Mudkip's pokeball." The dark brunette takes the ball from the professor's hand. Then he turns to Mudkip and points the ball at it and presses the center of the pokeball. Mudkip glows red and returns into the ball as it opens. Shinichi shrinks the ball and fits the ball in his pocket.

"Ahem!" Agasa lets out a cough to catch the attention of the two boys. "Be sure to tell your parents that you are setting out before you do, okay!"

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Shinichi announces once he enters the house.

A beautiful woman with golden brown hair emerges from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Shin-chan!" She greets her son as he takes off his shoes and puts on slippers. "So? What did Agasa-san ask you?"

"He asked me to do him a favor when I set out to travel," Shinichi answers uninterested.

Yukiko watches as her son strides over to the living room and relaxes on the armchair. Her eyes soften and her lips slide into a smile. "So does that mean you are going to start your journey finally, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi puts his chin in his palm as he leans into the couch. "Y-yeah… Kaito and I decided we would leave tomorrow."

"And when were you going to tell me, young man?!" Yukiko scolds playfully.

The brunette's blue eyes slide to the side as he grumbles. "Later…" Suddenly, he stands up. "Anyways, I'm going to go prepare for my take off."

"Okay!~" Yukiko grins. Shinichi begins to climb the stairs when his mother stops him. "Oh and Shin-chan!"

"Yes?" He turns his head to his mother, stopping midway in his ascent.

Yukiko gives him a foxy grin, as her expression beams. "I have a present for you and Kai-chan before you leave! I'll give it to you both at dinner!"

"'Kay…" Shinichi gives her a questioning glare, but shrugs it off and continues up the stairs.

"Yo, Oyaji." Kaito exhales softly as he stands before the giant portrait of his father, Kuroba Toichi. The picture was from one of his father's contest appeal stages, with him and his Altaria, Aya, performing a magical appeal. Kaito carefully touches the painting, sliding his fingers across the smooth surface. "I'm going to leave the nest tomorrow." His eyes close and he stands quiet as if he is listening to his father's reply. He then cracks a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I will be back! And I will be a top coordinator like you!" Kaito presses his hand all the way on the painting as his smile falls and his cerulean eyes soften.

That's when the gears began to turn.

 **"Uwah!"**

"Yuki-oneesan! Shin-chan! I'm here for dinner!" Kaito snickers as he slips off his shoes and on his slippers. The boy with a birdnest head skips towards the dining room. Giddy cerulean eyes meet unimpressed indigo eyes, as Kaito pops out right in front of his cousin's face.

Shinichi puts his hand on Kaito's head and pushes the mischievous magician away from him. "Get away from my… face!" With a poof, pink smoke covers Shinichi's vision. Quickly, he waves the smoke away. Kaito is now sitting next to Shinichi with Yukiko sitting across from her son and the table all set for dinner. On the table are three plates of curry and wine glasses. Instead of wine, on the table is sparkling cider.

Kaito grins like a fox before grabbing the bottle and Yukiko giggles. Kaito snaps his finger and a poof of pink smoke covers the bottle of cider for an instant before dissipating. The cap was now off the bottle and perfectly set on the table. Quickly and smoothly, Kaito poured the beautiful sparkly liquid into the wine glasses then sets the bottle on the table.

Yukiko raises her glass in cheer. "Cheers to Shin-chan and Kai-chan's pokemon adventure!"

"Cheers!" Kaito snickers as he raises his glass. Shinichi raised his glass simultaneosly and the three glasses clinked. Then, the three began to eat their meal.

"So," Shinichi interrupts the quiet, cheery atmosphere. "What is it that you are going to give us?"

Yukiko scoots away from the table and skips off. "Wait a second!~"

The neat brunette places his head on his hand as the messy haired brunette exchanges a look of confusion with his cousin. Shinichi shrugs off the look and continues eating. Kaito takes the shrug as a sign to continue eating also. A couple of minutes later, the golden brown-haired woman descends from the stairs a bag in each hand.

"Shin-chan, Kai-chan!~" she sings as she approaches the duo. Both boys look up at the beautiful woman before she springs a bag onto each of them—the blue one for Shinichi and the red for Kaito. "Open it! Open it!"

Both boy's blue eyes scan the woman to reassure themselves before digging out the contents of their bags. "Kaa-san! This is—" Shinichi gasps as he holds up brand new clothes.

Kaito smiles, "Thank you, Yuki-oneesan!" The brunettes examine their new outfits with smiles of amazement spread across their face...

Yukiko giggles at the boys' behavior. "Be sure to wear them for your journey, okay? Chikage-chan and I picked it out a while ago for the two of you, knowing that the day you both would leave would be soon!"

Shinichi folds the clothes back into the bag before turning to his mother. "Kaa-san, thank you."

Yukiko answers with a grin and then the family returns to their dinner.

Shinichi glances at his watch for the fifth time that morning.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shinichi raises his head up from his clock to glare at his cousin as he runs over to him. Kaito snickers as he runs, "I was looking for something last minute and lost track of time!"

Shinichi sighs. "We are behind schedule now, so we need to get going now! Or else we won't make it to Oldale town before nightfall."

"Okay! Okay!" Kaito exhales as he catches up with the older boy.

Suddenly a scream fills the air, **"SHINICHI!"**

Indigo eyes widen as the boys turn to the voice. _Ran!_ Shinichi gapes at the sight of big, clear indigo eyes and long dark brown hair flowing in the wind.

Those same indigo eyes grow fierce into a glare. "Shinichi…" Ran growls causing the two boys especially the one in question to start to sweat.

"R-ran! What are you doing here?!" Shinichi stutters.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'?! I should be the one to ask **you** that!" She yells, tears meeting the brim of her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you would be leaving!? I had to hear from Aoko-chan who was told by Kaito-kun! Why didn't you tell me, Shinichi?!" Tears flow from her eyes.

 _Ran…_ Shinichi stands there in shock. He recovers and gulps, "Ran... I—"

Ran's eyes squint fiercely into a glare. "Shinichi!" She takes out a pokeball from her pocket and expands it. Then, thrusts it towards the neat-haired boy, causing him to flinch. "I challenge you!"

Shinichi blinks his indigo eyes as he stares at the pokeball.

 _Ran…?_


	2. VS Mouri Ran

**This story is on AO3 with pictures~**

* * *

"Shinichi, I challenge you!" Ran holds out the pokeball in front of her, pointing to the opposing brunette boy.

 _Ran…!_ Shinichi stares in awe at the action, but quickly recovers. He puts on a confident smirk, "Okay, you're on."

Kaito smiles at the sight of the two kids, as he steps aside. "I guess I'll be ref then Shin-chan!~" He skips a bit farther from the pair. "Ran-chan, Shin-chan! Be sure not to take long! We need to set out before nightfall, after all!"

"Thanks, Kaito." Shinichi nods to his cousin.

Kaito smirks back. "No problem."

The two opponents stand far away from each other, as Kaito moves to the center. He sucks in a breath before announcing. "Let the battle begin!"

In an instant, both parties throw their pokeballs. "Mudkip!" Shinichi calls out.

Ran, in turn, calls out, "Go Chimchar!"

Corresponding with their trainer's shout, two pokemon appear from the open balls. On the right stands Ran and her Chimchar, the orange monkey taking a fighting stance. On the left is Shinichi and his Mudkip, its blue fin on his head tilts with the slight breeze. Kaito grins at the two parties then lift his hands into the air. "I believe ladies first is the rule."

Shinichi's mouth twitches along with his eye at the display of Kaito's chivalry. Ran takes it upon herself to begin, "Chimchar! Ember!" The orange monkey spits out a fiery fire.

"Mudkip! Water gun!" Water spurts out, quenching the fireball, creating steam in the middle of the battleground. Shinichi follows, "Use tackle!"

The blue pokemon rushes forward into the steam and makes its mark. Chimchar is thrown to the ground. "Chimchar!" Ran rushes in concern. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Char!" Chimchar grunts as it gets to its feet.

Ran smiles at her pokemon and nods, "Okay, Chimchar, use scratch!" The fire pokemon charges at the blue pokemon. Its arm stretches out nimbly and quickly scratches its opponent. Mudkip flinches at the contact.

Shinichi analyzes the field. _Chimchar is a fire type, compared to Mudkip who is a water type, it is weaker in element. However, its speed puts it at an advantage against the slower Mudkip… I guess I'll just have to take advantage of this grass field…!_ "Douse the ground with water gun!" Mudkip showers its water gun onto the ground, making the dirt soften into mud.

Ran blinks in bewilderment. "Wha—?" She takes a split second to recover, "Shinichi?! What are you doing?"

Shinichi's signature smirk spreads on his face as he stares at the field. "Ran, did you know?" Ran perks up in curiosity. "Mudkip is known as the 'Mud Fish Pokemon'. That means rather than regular dirt, Mudkips have a greater advantage in swampy mud." Shinichi then turns to Mudkip, "Mudkip! Tackle!"

"Dodge, Chimchar!"

Mudkip surges forward, rushing at the opposing Chimchar. Chimchar tries to sidestep dodge, however, it slips on the mud. This slip up lets Mudkip slam into Chimchar. Chimchar skids the mud and stops. The field is silent as Kaito looms over the fallen pokemon. The messy haired boy's cerulean eyes examined Chimchar quickly before waving his hand towards his cousin. "Chimchar is unable to battle, Mudkip wins! Sorry, Ran-chan, but it's Shin-chan's win."

Ran stays silent for a second before smiling. She takes out Chimchar's pokeball and presses the center button, returning the pokemon. She holds the pokeball to her and speaks to it. "Chimchar… good job now have a good rest." She pockets the ball then focuses on Shinichi. Her eyes glare at the boy in seriousness.

Shinichi shrinks away in cold sweat at the stare down. His voice sounding a bit scared. "R-ran?"

She keeps her steel indigo eyes on the neat haired boy before they soften. Her lips tug into a soft smile. "Shinichi… go on... on your journey! I promise I'll catch up to you once I turn 10!" Ran turns to Kaito, "And Kaito, be sure to take care of yourself so that you both don't get into trouble, okay."

Kaito and Shinichi stare at her in awe for a moment before both smirk and exchange looks. Kaito grins, "Okay! I'll keep Shin-chan out of trouble!"

"Oi, what do you mean, idiot. She is talking about you!" Shinichi elbows his cousin playfully. He then smiles at Ran, "Okay, I'm heading out now."

Ran nods, "Take care."

The two boys part ways with Ran, heading out into Route 101.

Meanwhile, a boy stands on top of a cliff as he peers over the town of Littleroot. This boy wore a cap over his dark brown hair, and his tan skin glowed under the sunlight. He wore a playful smirk as his teal eyes eyed the town. "So this is Littleroot town, huh."

The mysterious boy jumps down from the small cliff, passing by two other boys who were hiking up the path. Calculating teal eyes sized up the boys. _Probably brothers or twins, both are shorter than me, but around the same height. The one with neat hair being slightly shorter with the bird-nest for a head boy. Must be residents of Littleroot, eh._ He shrugs off his observations and lets the two boys slide out of his peripheral vision.

Once he enters the town, he digs into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. On the paper was a hand-drawn map of the town. He scratches his head in frustration as he tries to make out the map. "Man… Kazuha needs to do a better job at drawing a map! Aggh! I can't tell north from south with this damn thin'!" He then crumples the paper and stuffs it back into is pocket. Grabbing his hat, he fixes it. "I guess I'll just ask the locals."

As he was walking into town, he notices a young girl with messy long brown hair sweeping with a mop. _A mop…?_ He shakes is head at the sight, letting it slide. He approaches the girl with a friendly grin, "Hey girl!" the girl looks up in surprise at the boy. She then points at herself as if asking if he was addressing her. "Yeah you! I need directions to the lab of a 'Professor Agasa'. D'ya know where I can find it?"

The girl blinks then gives the boy a friendly smile. "Ahh! Agasa-hakase? Yeah, I know! I can take you there!" She then props her mop against the house and walks up to the boy. "I'm Nakamori Aoko! Just call me Aoko! What is your name?" she giggles, "Your accent is funny."

A vein pops on the boy's head. "It's not funny, it's 'KANSAI-BEN'! And yer wonderin' who I am?" The boy turns his hat around so he wears it backward. "I'm Hattori Heiji! Nice to meet'cha, Aoko-chan!"

"Ohh… well, it's nice to meet you too, Hattori-kun!" Aoko then walks past Heiji and motions him forward. "Come on, I'll take you to Hakase now!"

"'Much appreciated."

Following Aoko's lead, Heiji is now in front of the laboratory. He waves goodbye to the girl before facing the door. After observing the house, he rings the doorbell. A thud and sounds of fumbling echoes from inside the house, finally after 10 minutes, the door opens. Agasa swings the door open, his big body taking up the whole doorway. "Hello!" he cheerfully greets the boy. He then blinks at the sight of the stranger. "Umm… would you be Hattori Heiji-kun..?"

Heiji smiles brightly, "Yep, that's me! Hattori Heiji atch'er service!"

"Oh! Heiji-kun! I've heard so much about you from your father! Please come in." The professor gushers Heiji into his house and leads him towards the back room.

Once reaching the room, Heiji takes a few minutes to examine the room and all the different machinery on display. "Oh—" His teal eyes stop on a green object. The object perks his curiosity, causing him to reach out towards it and pick it up. "What's this, Hakase?"

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Heiji-kun!" Agasa pipes in, catching Heiji's attention. "That is a pokedex! A pokemon encyclopedia. I as hoping that you could take it along on your journey and fill it for me."

Heiji quirks an eyebrow at the device, as he fiddles with it. A grin spreads out on his lips, "Sure, Hakase!" He slips the device into his backpack pocket for safe keeping.

Agasa walks over to his desk grabbing a pokeball before walking back to Heiji. "Also, Heiji-kun, I have something else for you."

"You do?" Heiji blinks.

Agasa laughs lightheartedly as he makes his way to the boy with a pokeball in hand. He hands the pokeball to Heiji. "Here, I want to give you a rare pokemon I acquired." Heiji gives the professor a questioning look and the big man responds with a nod. Heiji smiles as he releases the pokemon inside the pokeball. A green amphibian pokemon pops out of the ball, it's black eyes stare into Heiji's teal ones. "This is Treecko, a grass type." Agasa introduces.

Heiji smirks at the pokemon, kneeling down to meet it. "Yo, I'm Hattori Heiji. 'want to be my partner?"

Treecko stares cooly at Heiji, before nodding. Heiji smiles, holding out his fist to Treecko. Treecko smirks and bumps fists with Heiji.

Agasa watches the duo with a warm smile, before he coughs to catch their attention. "Now, Heiji-kun, I want to inform you that I have given two other boys a pokedex and pokemon too."

"Ohh… So I have some rivals eh." Heiji stands up, facing the professor. "Perfect! Bring it on!"

"They actually left just earlier today, too. They look like brothers—practically twins, but they are cousins!" Agasa blabbers.

Heiji nods in interest as he takes in the information. _These were probably the guys I passed by one the way here, eh._ There is a glint in his eye, "And what are these cousins' names?"

"Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito! I believe you will get along well with them!" Agasa informs.

 _Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito, huh._ Heiji grips his hat, twisting it back so it faced forward. A smirk plays on his lips as he returns Treecko to its pokeball and pockets it. He waves goodbye to Hakase, and leaves the town of Littleroot, looking out at the bright blue sky.

He pulls out two pokeballs, releasing the pokemon inside. From one, Treecko pops out, and from the other a gray dog pops out—a Poochyena. Heiji takes a moment to introduce the two pokemon to each other, before he began on the road to Oldale Town.

 _I wonder what they are like…_

 _…Kudou and Kuroba…_


	3. VS Wurmple

**FINLLY CHAPTER 3! XD**

 **I just want to tell you guys that I won't be able to update frequently because school has start up again and I am currently focusing on my youtube series: "Pokemon Academy: Love Wars"! Please come check it out!~**

 **Anyways, this chapter was kind of rushed and I'm not sure if it is any good, but please enjoy!**

* * *

A rustle of grass. Two boys tread as cautiously as possible. Another rustle. Shinichi braces himself as Kaito grins. The boys peer over the tall grass at the wild pokemon. It was brown and furry, with cute black eyes—a Zigzagoon.

A hush murmur hisses from Kaito, "Shin-chan, go do your stuff!"

And on those words, Shinichi jumps out of the grass, startling the small pokemon as he calls for his Mudkip. The wild Zigzagoon growls at the opposing blue fin pokemon. With a smirk etched on his face, Shinichi orders, "Mudkip! Use tackle!" Mudkip zooms towards the raccoon-like pokemon, crashing into it with a powerful tackle attack. The Zigzagoon can barely recover from the blow, standing on its four wobbly legs. Shinichi then gives a calculative look to the pokemon, before grabbing a pokeball from his bag, and throwing it at the pokemon. The pokemon is helpless, and can only enter the pokeball. On the grass, the ball rolls onve, twice, and on the third time a little bing sound is heard.

Kaito claps in the background as Shinichi reaches towards the pokeball on the ground and picks it up. Shinichi archives the ball into his bag, and Kaito skips over to him. The boys continue on the road to Oldale Town.

As they were walking, Kaito brings something to Shinichi's attention. "Hey, Shin-chan."

"Hmm?" Shinichi grunts.

"Don't you think you look kind of lame when throwing a pokeball?"

Shinichi's eyebrow twitches as he laughs sarcastically. "Ahh, I do huh? I wouldn't know, since I can't see myself, exactly."

"I mean—it's your form! It just looks so awkward!" Kaito throws his arms in the air, "It just isn't graceful at all!"

Shinichi frowns at his cousin, stopping in the middle of the road. "So? What should I do, then?"

Kaito also stops, and stares at the other brunette hard. "Hmm… I don't know… Maybe kick it—or something like that!" Kaito smirks playfully, "You are more accurate when kicking anyways."

The neat brunette blinks in surprise, before bringing a hand to his chin as he thinks. "Actually, that may not be a bad idea…" He then brings himself to smile, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Thanks, Kaito!"

"It's nothing~" Kaito snickers. Abruptly, Kaito froze. A rustle from the grass echoes through the area, and Shinichi's indigo eyes examine the area quickly for the source.

After locating it, Shinichi turns to Kaito. They exchange looks before nodding, and slowly tip toe to the grass. The boys peer over the tufts of grass to see a swarm of wurmple.

"Hey Kaito, did you know?" Kaito peeks over at Shinichi's grinning face. "Wurmple have two evolutions: it can evolve into a Silcoon that evolves into a Beautifly, or a Cascoon that evolves into a Dustox."

Kaito turns away from Shinichi to observe the Wurmples. "Ahh—I know. A Wurmple's evolution is usually by random, so if you wanted a specific one than you have to be lucky." Kaito smirks as he stands up, exposing himself to the swarm. "Thankfully, I pay tribute to Lady Luck!" He grabs a pokeball and calls out his Torchic. "Now let's get a Wurmple Shin-chan, and play the gamble of evolution!"

Shinichi also stands up, calling out his mudkip with a smirk on his face. "Okay." He grabs a pokeball from his bag and readies it for capture. "Let's do this, Kaito."

"Yeah!" Kaito snickers, "Tori, ember the three Wurmple on the left!" Tori responds by blowing out flames at the three Wurmple, which super effectively defeated them, causing the pokemon to faint.

The two Wurmple left get a bit agitated. In their irritation, they aim a string shot at the fire pokemon, but Tori dodges gracefully. Shinichi, seeing the prey distracted, orders. "Mudkip drench them with water gun!" Mudkip gushes out a strong water gun that hits its target—the Wurmple. From the blast, the Wurmple are heavily damaged, but have not fainted.

Kaito readies a pokeball, as does Shinichi. However, they both take different actions. Kaito throws the ball lightly at one of the fallen Wurmple, while Shinichi places the ball on the ground and kicks it at the other Wurmple. Two pokeballs drop on the grass, simultaneously turning like a pendulum three times before two bings are heard.

The cousins turn to each other, smirks on both of their faces. Kaito and Shinichi both raise their arms, then slap their hands together in a high-five. They quickly grab the pokeballs off the floor and place it back in their bags for safe keeping, before continuing on with their journey.

As the cousins walk, their two merry pokemon stroll along the side. Tori, the fireball of energy skips alongside Kaito singing. On the other hand, Mudkip was observing the nature around him as he strolled, making sure to catch up to his three companions when he falls behind. Soon, the four travelers face the end of Route 101, and welcome Oldale Town.

"Hmm… this place is just like Littleroot, huh…" Kaito examines the small town.

"Well, what did you expect? A ciry? Petalburg is more of a city than Oldale." Shinichi explains as he too looks around. "Come on, let's find the pokemon center to heal our pokemon and contact Hakase." Shinichi calls back Mudkip before he motions for Kaito to follow him.

"Okay!" Kaito snickers as he returns Tori and catches up to Shinichi.

The boys step into a white building with an orange roof, and a pokeball design on top and are greeted by a cheerful, sing song voice. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy stood behind the counter in middle, with a soothing and welcoming smile. Shinichi leads as Kaito follows, and the boys stand in front of the counter.

"We would like to heal our pokemon and get a room for the night." Shinichi smiles at the nurse as he places down two pokeballs: one containing his Eevee, and the other his Mudkip. Kaito mirrors his cousin, taking out two pokeballs himself: his Swablu and Torchic.

The nurse nods as she takes the pokeballs and places them into the healing machine. She then presses a green button to start the machine and turns around so that her back is to the boys. She opens a drawer and grabs a key before turning around to face the boys again. She places the key on the counter and pushes them to the boys. "Here is the keys to room 27, please return them before you leave!" The chime of the machine goes off, alerting that the healing has finished. Nurse Joy carefully takes out the pokeballs and hand them back to the boys, who in turn pocket the balls. "Thank you, have a good day." Nurse Joy bows.

Suddenly, a smirk spreads across Kaito's lips. The brunette boy leans closer to the counter, surprising Nurse Joy. A rose pops out of his empy hands and Kaito hands the rose to the lady as he takes her other hand and brings it to his lips. He gives a light kiss to her hand and with a mischievous smirk he let's go. "No, thank you, mademoiselle."

Kaito and Shinichi leave the counter, with Nurse Joy blushing slightly at the act and rose. Shinichi sighs after looking over his shoulder back at Nurse Joy. He gives Kaito a disapproving stare. "Geez, Kaito… Why do you have to be so flirty?"

"Oh~ Is Shin-chan jealous?~" Kaito snickers.

Shinichi immediately gets defensive, "Idiot! It's not like that! I'm just worried what Aoko would think of you is all!"

At Shinichi's comment, Kaito grumbles. "That's none of your business…"

After a few minutes, the boys make their way to a PC. After turning on the computer, they make a call to Agasa Hakase. "Oh! Shinichi! Kaito! How are you guys? Where are you?"

"We're fine, Hakase. We just got to Oldale town." Shinichi explains.

Kaito grins in the background, making silly gestures and pulling pranks on Shinichi's hair as he talks to the professor, causing the professor to laugh. Shinichi swats Kaito away after getting annoyed with his antics. "Oh! Hakase!" Kaito squeezes into view. "I want to send over the pokemon we caught!"

"Oh! You two've caught some already! That's Shinichi and Kaito!" Agasa praises. "I have everything ready on my side! So feel free to send them over!"

"Okay!" Kaito takes out the pokeball holding the Wurmple he just caught.

Shinichi notice this and inquires, surprised. "You aren't going to raise it?"

"Nah, I don't think I want to take the risk. After all, I don't want to open Pandora's box." Kaito snickers. "Plus, this way Hakase can do research on Wurmple's unique evolution and maybe find out how to determine it!" Kaito places the pokeball in the transfer machine and with a flash the pokeball disappears.

"Hmm… True…" Shinichi ponders on the idea. "I'll send back mine too, and the Zigzgoon and Poochyena I caught earlier." Shinichi takes out the pokeballs and transfers them one by one through the machine.

Still on the phone, Hakase alerts the cousins, "I got the pokemon! Four of them, right? I'll keep them in my lab and let them roam in my garden, so don't worry about them!"

"Thanks Hakase, take care." Shinichi hangs up and shuts down the PC.

Kaito twirls the keys around his finger as he and Shinichi make their way through the pokemon center and upstairs to the cafeteria. "Let's get dinner first Shin-chan, then rest up!"

"Yeah." Shinichi agrees and the boys go to the dining area. They each grab a meal and move to an empty table to sit. Shinichi had grabbed a curry plate, and was leisurely eating it while researching on his pokenav. Meanwhile, Kaito, across from Shinichi, had a hamburger and a soft drink and was too busy eating to make a conversation.

At that same time, a certain tan skinned boy enters Oldale town. He had finally managed to get to the town after leaving Littleroot that afternoon, his two pokemon by his side were exhausted by the amount of training they had done along the way. Heiji exhales a sigh of relief and lets his body crumple to the ground. He pants, "Ahh—we've finally made it! Alright! 'nd before sundown too!" Heiji throws his arms in the air in joy. Suddenly, a ring echoes out of his backpack, catching the attention of Heiji and his exhausted pokemon. Calmly, Heiji takes the pokenav out and checks the caller ID. "Oh, it's Kazuha!"

He quickly presses the answer button and holds the pokenav to his ear. "Yo, Kazuha. What'cha want?"

"HEIJI!" a booming high-pitched voice screams from the pokenav, making Heiji pull the pokenav away from his ear instinctively.

Heiji winces at the screech, and slowly brings the pokenav to his ear again. "Kazuha?"

The girl behind the call, Kazuha, scholds. "Heiji, where 're you?! You said you'd be home by sundown!"

"A—ah! Well, ya see… It a took a while longer to ahh—get to Oldale, so umm… I won' be back 'till tomorrow!"

"What! Heiji! But we were supposed to leave tomorrow!"

"So ya! 'night, Kazuha!"

"Wait! Heiji—!" Heiji hangs up the pokenav and quickly pockets it away in his bag.

The boy lets out a sigh of relief. He then quickly glances at his two pokemon at his feet before giving them a lazy smile. "Ya guys want some rest too, huh." Heiji scavenges for the two pokeballs and then returns the pokemon. "Okay, get some rest, now." After returning Poochyena and Treecko, he scans the town for the nearest pokemon center.

His calculative teal eyes land on the orange roofed building. Heiji tilts hit hat up, "So, that's where ya are!" Steadily, Heiji strides to the center and enters through the automatic sliding doors.


	4. Vs Ralts

**Sorry for the delay! Here is Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

"Go Zigzagoon! Growl!" the young boy in a blue cap shouts, a wide smile across his face, as he enjoys the rush of adrenaline. On the other side of the field, another boy holds a playful smirk. His indigo eyes sharp on the battlefield, as the brown furry raccoon pokemon lets out a loud growl. His own brown fox-like pokemon falls back, affected slightly by the growl. However, eevee shakes off the effect. "Tch!" the youngster clenches his teeth.

Shinichi smirks wider, calling out his attack, "Eevee, go in for a tackle attack!" Eevee dashes with haste, effectively slamming into the other brown pokemon hard. Taking the blow, zigzagoon gets thrown across the grass, sliding close to its trainer. It lays there unconscious, telling both trainers that the match was over. The youngster quickly returns his zigzagoon to its pokeball, and Shinichi does the same with eevee. Then, the neat haired boy walks over to the youngster a smile on his face. "Great battle!" He holds out his hand to the boy.

The boy nods and takes Shinichi's hand and shakes it. "You too!"

A booming applause ruins the moment of sportsmanship, as a sarcastic voice interrupts. "Great job, Shin-chan!" Though it may have sound energetic, Shinichi could tell that his cousin was very bored from the sarcastic undertone. "Now, let's hurry up and go! I want to get to Petalburg by nightfall!"

Shinichi sighs at his messy-haired cousin's whining. "Okay, let me just wrap this up." He then turns to the youngster to say his goodbye, "It was fun battling you, let's battle again sometime."

"I had fun too!" the youngster grins, "Here is my pokenav number, just call when you feel like battling!" The youngster then runs ahead of the two cousins, "Bye!" after waving goodbye he rushes off back to town.

Kaito groans as he walks, "Geez! How many battles are you going to get into!? I have to wait every time you know! The least you could do is make them quick!"

"No," Shinichi's voice drops to a deeper and more serious tone. This made Kaito hastily to turn around and catch the expression on Shinichi's face. His cousin's indigo eyes were squinted into a leer, and his lips were tugged into a line rather than a smile—Shinichi was serious. "That would be disrespectful to my opponent—as if I were merely playing with them."

Kaito's vibe drops as well, letting the silent and cold atmosphere run longer. He glares at Shinichi with his own cerulean eyes, meeting those sharp indigo orbs. Shinichi's whole demeanor made his body feel cold. It took every bit of Kaito's control to bring back his poker face.

The messy haired brunette breaks out into an uncontrollable snicker, causing Shinichi to stare at his cousin in bewilderment. "Shin-chan, you take me too seriously!" Kaito skips ahead and with each step he took, his smile grew wider. "Don't worry, Shin-chan~ I love watching you battle~"

Shinichi's earlier seriousness lost, the boy sighs at his cousin's casual display. "Kaito… you really…"

"Yep! I really really love Shin-chan!" Kaito jests playfully as he walks ahead, "Come on, Shin-chan! Let's go!"

"'Hold 't right there!" A sudden heavily accented shout echoes past the cousins, stirring them to turn towards the speaker. A tanned boy wearing a white cap held the teal rim of his cap, creating a shadow over his eyes, stands before the two boys—his stance brimming with confidence. Kaito gives the intruder the stink eye while Shinichi cocks his eyebrow in curiosity. "Oi, you." The mysterious boy points at Shinichi, "Let's battle."

Shinichi and Kaito both stare at the intruder with slight awe before Shinichi replies. "Ah… sure, but more importantly—"

"Who the heck are you?!" Kaito finally blurts out the obvious question.

An awkward silence hangs in the air, as Kaito's question is left unanswered. "Oh! My bad, my bad! 'forgot my manners!" The tanned boy laughs, "The name 's Hattori Heiji!" he introduces himself as he shifts his cap around. "'Kay, now what're your names?"

"Kudou Shinichi," answers the neat haired boy.

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service." The bird's nest head boy playfully smirks with a bow. Kaito skips over to the tan boy, smile content on his lips, and he clasps his hands together before Heiji. Counting, "3… 2… 1…!" A pink poof of smoke explodes in Heiji's face, causing him to cough and wack the smoke away.

Once the smoke had cleared, noticed that his head felt heavier; so curiously he glances up while simultaneously feeling for the weight. His hands touches something soft and cottony, causing the thing on his head to coo. "What 's this?"

Kaito, grinning, stands on his tip toes in order to grab what was on Heiji's head. He brought down the blue and white bird pokemon, a swablu. "Welp~ I'm gonna go exploring, Shin-chan, so you two can go have fun!" Kaito waves to the two boys as he trots away, "Be sure to call me when you're finished!"

Shinichi raises his hand to strengthen his shout, "Oi! Don't wander too far, okay!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kaito waves Shinichi off.

The remaining cousin sighs and shakes his head, before returning his attention to his next opponent—the mysterious kansai-ben challenger. That said challenger had a smug smirk stuck on his mouth which made the neat haired boy squints his eyes and locks on to the tan skinned opponent.

Meanwhile, the ever-so-irritated Kaito was stomping around the tall grass, a pout stuck on his face. "Geez! Shin-chan!" He throws up his arms suddenly, scaring his swablu, Saya. Taking note of his blue bird's distress, he coos her to his hand. Saya's fluffy white wings flap and condense them when she lands on the brunette's hand, and she coos gently under the sensation of being petted by her trainer. "Sorry about that, Saya." A gentle smile replaces Kaito's original pout.

Abruptly, this peace was broken as the tall grass rustled, and a pokemon jumped out. Kaito's quick reflexes made it possible for him to take a glance at the pokemon. It had a white body and a green head with a pink horn sticking out, but best of all… _It's so cute!_ Kaito couldn't help but engage this pokemon with a battle. "Saya, use tackle on it!"

The blue bird pokemon rushes towards the wild pokemon as Kaito grabs his pokedex to check out the new pokemon. "Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon, Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition… huh." At his last word, Kaito's lips lift up into a playful smirk. His swablu collides with the small pokemon, and it, in turn, counters with a growl. "It's perfect! Go Saya! Peck!" Kaito's swablu glides towards the wild ralts at great speed, elegantly and swiftly delivering a peck attack.

The ralts takes a direct hit, however, it didn't seem to have been very effective. _That growl attack must've weakened Saya's attack a lot._ Kaito doesn't even pause for a second before calling for a wing attack. Saya uses her wing to make a swift attack on the ralts. This attack was enough to knock down the pink horned pokemon, giving Kaito a chance. Smoothly, Kaito pulls out a pokeball, expands it, and throws it at the wild ralts. It took only a few tense seconds before ralts had become his.

With a grin, the messy-haired brunette picks up the pokeball and throws it up into the air, only to catch it smugly. He excitedly turns to his swablu, "We did it, Saya! I think we caught the perfect partner for our contests!"

Saya coos in congratulations towards her trainer as she lands on his head. Kaito laughs in joy, "Come on!" he starts dashing back to where he had come from, "We need to show Shin-chan our new partner!"

Back to the grass field, Shinichi and Heiji have been battling for the past ten minutes and were having a great battle. On Shinichi's side, he was using his eevee, and on Heiji's side, he was using his poochyena. Both sides were equally exhausted and in focus as the atmosphere of the battlefield grew even more serious.

"Yer pretty good, ya know." Huffs the tan skinned boy, impressed.

"Same goes for you." The neat-haired boy replies, amused.

The two were smirking at the other pleased with the development. However, the moment was broken by an annoyingly cheery voice singing, "Shin-chan~! Hei-chan~!" Kaito was skipping towards the two trainers.

" _Hei-chan?_ " Heiji pointed at himself with a comical sweat drop.

Shinichi shrugs, "That's just how he is. Don't mind it too much for your own good."

Heiji takes one look at Kaito before nodding, "Ahh—'ll take yer word for it."

Suddenly, a crash was heard, making Kaito abruptly stop in his tracks.

No one could react to what had happened next.

A wave of water swallowed Kaito whole and began to drag the poor brunette away. Desperately, Kaito tried to fight the tide and stay above the raging waters. It took a few seconds before Shinichi and Heiji could break out of their shocked daze, and once they did they broke out into a mad sprint after the struggling Kaito.

Shinichi shouted desperately, "KAITO!"

Kaito himself reaches out from the newly made stream, "SHINICHI!" Shinichi himself reached out to the other boy. They struggled to reach each other, but just as their fingers were about to touch, they slipped away.

"KAITO!"

"SHINICHI!" Kaito is slipping away, out of reach, fast as more water runs over him. His hair was matted down and clothes drenched and sticky from being continuously doused in water.

Shinichi was getting desperate, his cousin that he promised to watch over was being taken away from him before his eyes. _I need to do something—anything! I just need something to work with!_ Shinichi twirls his head from side to side, searching for something that could help in this situation. However, he came up with nothing. Now he was outright mad in desperation.

Shinichi was ready to dive into the rushing waters to rescue Kaito; however, right when he was about to jump, a hand harshly grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him in. Heiji had pulled Shinichi into his arms and was holding him back. "Idiot! Do ya want ta die!" He scolds with a yell, "That water'll only drag ya both farther apart! There's no tellin' where 't could drag ya to!"

"But then Kaito-!" Shinichi tries to force himself out of Heiji's restraints, but with no avail.

Kaito's shouts for help could no longer be heard nor was he in sight. He had been engulfed in the harsh flood which disappeared along with its momentum. All that was left was the thin river made by the leftover water which was sure to clear out after being dried in the sun and the sinking aftermath.

Shinichi drops to the ground, shocked, as he couldn't help but let uneasiness take over his stomach. Heiji is alarmed and quickly comes to his aid. "Oi!" He rubs the brunette's back soothingly, "Ya gonna be alright?"

The neat-haired boy bangs his fist against the muddy dirt out of frustration. "How could I let this happen?!" His indigo eyes were wide from the shock and his whole body trembled. "Kaito…"

Heiji couldn't stand seeing the guy he thought was so amazing just a few minutes ago look so pathetic. Abruptly, he grabs a hold of Shinichi's shoulders and gives him a good shake. "Ya be quiet for a minute!" This caused Shinichi to finally stop muttering under his breath over and over again, allowing Heiji to have the opportunity to continue. "Now look here, ya couldn't do anything in that sort of situation—if anythin' you'd be a nuisance! Don't get me wrong—the thought was nice, but what would ya 've done after you jumped into there! You definitely don't have the strength ta fight that strong of a flood!" Heiji sighs, trying to calm himself down. "Anyways! There's still a chance that he'd be alive! Ya can't just give up without a fight!"

The two stand there in silence with Shinichi hanging in Heiji's hands. The neat-haired brunette's lips were agape as he opens and closes his mouth slowly as if to calm down his urging instability. Finally, he speaks calmly, lifting his head so that his indigo eyes would meet the teal eyes of the tan-skinned boy. "I have some acquaintances in Petalburg that most likely can help locate Kaito."

Heiji's lips lift up into a grin which met with Shinichi's serious scowl.

"Then, what're we waiting' for!" Hattori wraps his arm around the other brunette, pushing him forward. "Let's go—!"

"—to Petalburg!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Kaito has been swept away!**

 **What do you think happened to him?!**

 **Where is he now?**

 **And now, Shinichi and Heiji are teaming up?!**

 **Please tell me what you think of the chapter in the review!**

 **Also, I hope you will favorite and follow!~**


	5. VS Petalburg Police

**Sorry for the long wait! I was actually able to write all of this in 2 hours! So sorry if it's really bad!**

* * *

For Megure Juzou, the day started out just like any other day. In the morning, he had coffee with his wife, Midori's, delectable cooking, and just as he was exiting the house for a good day's worth of work, Midori gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Feeling jolly, Megure enters the Petalburg Police Headquarters, ready for whatever the day was going to throw at him.

Well, everything except **_this_**..

Two boys, one with neat brown hair and pale skin and the other with a cap and tan skin, were barraging my poor subordinate, Takagi Wataru, with some sort of demand. The poor sap had both of his hands raised as if saying that he could do nothing and kept trying to keep the two calm, but the two boys seemed desperate—or unwilling—to listen.

 _How can he be such a pushover…_ Megure sighs, defeated, and decides to help his subordinate deal with the situation.

"Ahem!" The capped man approaches the scene, "Is there a problem here?"

Reacting to the new voice, the two boys turn their heads towards Megure. One of these boys—the pale one—caught Megure's eye. He felt as if he had seen this boy before. Or it was as if he resembled someone he knew very well.

The boy had a handsome face with neat brown hair and indigo eyes. Yes—it was as if he looked just like his good friend, Yusaku. _Yusaku?_

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in Megure's head. He directs his attention to the pale-skinned kid. "You! You're Yusaku's boy, aren't you? Shinichi-kun!"

The boy gave Megure a smile, "Yes, I'm Kudo Shinichi. It's good to see you again Megure-keibu."

"Wow! It's been a long time!" Megure is delighted to see his old friend's son again. The last time he has seen him was when the boy was barely six. "You've grown, young man! How is your father?"

"He is doing well, still traveling and writing." Shinichi continues with a smile. However, this smile soon drops to a frown, and the boy's face darkens. "Actually, could we chat later, Megure-keibu? I have an emergency."

Megure is alarmed by the boy's sudden change in mood, but switches to work mode and listens tenativally. "An emergency? What happened?"

"Actually just about 45 minutes ago, we were on route 102 when a sudden flood washed through." Shinichi's indigo eyes flare, "It washed away my cousin, Kuroba Kaito, into the ocean."

"Kaito-kun?! You mean Toichi's kid?" Megure recalls Shinichi's cousin, a boy a bit younger than him but looked almost exactly identical to him. He recalls that he was a mischievous kid, always striving to be a great coordinator like his father.

"I'm afraid I was to late to save him…" Shinichi looks depressed. His tan-skinned companion puts a hand on his shoulder to try and cheer him up.

"An'ways, we came 'ere to see if ya could do somethin'." Heiji spoke for the first time.

Megure looks at the tan-skinned boy, surprised he had forgotten his presence. "I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Hattori Heiji! A pokemon trainer who was battlin' Kudou right before that water swept away his cousin." The hat-donning boy introduces himself. "Anyway, nevermind me! 'can you or can ya not search for that Kuroba guy!"

Takagi speaks up, "As I was telling you two, we don't have much trouble in putting a search request, but I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do besides that."

"'But we need to do somethin'! We can' just leave the guy out in the sea!" Heiji gets impatient.

Megure sighs. He shakes his head with his hand on his hat. He had not been expecting such a big problem when he had walked in this morning. He looks at Shinichi and observes the desperation in his eyes. He didn't want to let the poor boy down, but what Takagi said was the truth. The Petalburg PD didn't have much resources in the sea as they did on land.

 _If only there was someone who knew the sea inside and out that we could contact…_

That's when the idea hit him.

Megure turns to Shinichi and Heiji, "Though we may not be able to help much… I think I may know someone who can."

"Really?!" Both boys focus onto Megure with enthusiasm.

"Yes," Megure explains, "There is an extremely skilled sailor who lives off the coast of Route 104, just a bit past here. He should know all the seas of Hoenn like the back of his head."

Shinichi perks up at this information, "What's his name, Megure-keibu?"

"I believe it was… Ida Iwao…"

Shinichi and Heiji bot bolt up and are ready to head out the door. "Thanks, Megure-keibu! I leave the search request to you!"

The tan-skinned boy adds in, "'leavin' it to you Keibu-han!"

"Uh—huh…" Megure and Takagi both stare at the door in disbelief at how fast the two boys had ran out.

It took a few silent seconds to pass before any of them took action. Megure places a hand on Takagi's shoulder with a sigh. "I leave filling out the search request form to you, Takagi-kun."

That jolts the poor man awake. He abruptly sits up, astonished, "Wha-what?!" He calls out an unclear protest, but Megure didn't bat an eye at him and continued to walk away.

 _I think I'm going to need another coffee._

Back to the two boys, as soon as they rushed out the Petalburg PD headquarters, Shinichi was about to walk toward route 104, but Heiji stops him.

"We'd better get our pokemon healed first." Heiji reasoned with the brunette, and that was enough to get him walking in the opposite direction—towards the familiar orange roof of the pokemon center.

Upon entering the pokemon center, the boys are greeted by Nurse Joy at the counter. Quickly the two leave their pokemon with her and withdraw towards the pc. Shinichi is tinkering with the machine as Heiji watches from the sidelines. "What're ya doin'?"

"I'm trying to get into contact with Agasa-Hakase," Shinichi answers curtly.

The name rings a bell in Heiji's mind, "Oh! Ya mean tha ol' guy from Littleroot?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Shinichi asks reflexively.

"Ye, he gave me my Treecko!" Heiji answers. _Huh? Wait a sec'—_ "Kudou, you come from Littleroot, don't ya?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"And yer name is 'Kudou Shinichi'…" Heiji trails off. Then, he suddenly outbursts, "Ahh! You!" He points at the neat haired boy, "Yer one 'f the guys that Hakase said he gave the pokedex to!"

From this statement, Shinichi looks up and meets Heiji's eyes. "The pokedex? Don't tell me you got one too?" Shinichi digs through his bag and pulls out his blue pokedex and shows it to Heiji.

Heiji mirrors him but pulls out a green one. "Ye. It's all starting to make sense now… why I thought I heard yer name somewhere before…" Heiji pauses for a second, before continuing. "Does that mean that 'Kuroba' guy has one too?"

"Yeah, but a red one." Shinichi stores his pokedex back into his backpack before bringing his attention back to the pc. He clicks a couple of times with the mouse, and types a few more things. Soon, the screen displays an image of a familiar old man—Agasa Hakase.

"Oh! Shinichi! You're already in Petalburg city huh!" Agasa greets the boy. He then notices the tan-skinned boy right next to him and laughs. "And I see you've met Heiji-kun!" And then he notices the lack of one presence. "Oh? But where's Kaito-kun?"

Shinichi gives a serious expression in reply. "Hakase, we have no time to chat. Kaito has been swept away by a flash flood on route 102 just about an hour ago. Do you have any way to contact him? Maybe through our pokedexes or something?"

Agasa jumps at the news, "What! Kaito-kun has been—what?!"

"I need you to not let Aoko or his mother know, that'd just worry them, and who knows what they'd do to find him."

"Yes—yes." Agasa puts a hand on his chin, "I might be able to track him Shinichi."

Shinichi's eyebrows rise in surprise. "You can, Hakase?!"

"Yeah, it might take a bit of time, but I might be able to tap into the pokedex's location system and track him down as long as he has his pokedex with him."

"That's it! Kaito keeps his pokedex in his backpack so it should still be on him since he was carried away with his backpack on!" Shinichi smiles at the possible hope.

Heiji then asks, "But, how long is it gonna take, Hakase? He might not have all the time in the world, ya know."

Agasa thinks for a second before giving an estimate. "It might take me at maximum a day to find his location…"

"Then that's settled!" Heiji grins, "While yer tinkerin with yer machines," Heiji drags Shinichi forward, "We'll search for this Ida sailor guy an' see if he can find 'im once ya give us his location!"

Shinichi gives Agasa a nod. Agasa nods back, "Okay, we'll do that. I'll be sure to contact you through Shinichi's Pokenav once I've found him."

"Thanks, Hakase." Shinichi smiles.

"No problem, Shinichi! Just leave everything to the best pokemon researcher—Agasa!" the old man laughs before he hangs up the call.

Heiji gives Shinichi a reassuring grin, "It's great ya have so many resources! Now we'll get'cher cousin back fer sure!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, the two hear the melodic voice of Nurse Joy calling over the intercom. "Kudo-san, Hattori-san, you're pokemon are ready."

Shinichi and Heiji exchange expressions: both have a smirk ish-type grin spread across their face. Then, the two boys make their way back to the counter to reclaim their now healed and rejuvenized pokemon.

Meanwhile, a bit southwest from Petalburg, a boat floats along the ocean's calm waves leisurely. An anchor held down the still bobbing boat, but it was still enough for the man on board to fish. The man wore a tan shirt and a white jacket tied around his color. His eyes were squinted and his eyebrows were thick as he waited for the catch of the day. He scratched the almost invisible growing beard on his face as he patiently watched the waves. A white bird with long wings perches on his shoulder, its long beak is yellow with the tip being black and its eyes were big and adorable. The pokemon's wings and tail feathers had an accent of blue as bright as the sky.

Ida Iwao glances at his partner pokemon, a wingull by the name of Peeko, and scratches under its beak. "Great weather today, isn't there Peeko."

Peeko cawed in agreement before taking off and soaring in the sky around the boat.

Ida smiles at the display of his partner happily gliding through the air.

However, then Peeko started circling around a particular area in the sky, and called out with a loud honk. Ida turns his attention to his fishing net, directly below Peeko. At first glance, Ida saw nothing wrong with the net.

 **At first glance** , that is.

Ida takes a closer look at the fishing net, and sees that something is, very much, floating in it, caught by the enforced wires and strings of the net. With great force and strength, Ida begins pulling up the net, trying to see what Peeko was so agitated about.

 _The net is heavier than usual… Is it possibly a larger pokemon than usual?_ The experienced sailor ponders on the weight of the net. _That's probably why Peeko is so bothered._ He pushes the thoughts away to focus on lifting the net out of the water and into his boat.

Once the net had risen out of the sea, he could see what Peeko was making such a huge fuss about.

Caught in the net was no fish—

— **no** —

—It was a _boy_.

* * *

 **Duhn! Duhn! Duhn!**

 **Will Shinichi and Heiji ever find Kaito?**  
 **Who did Ida catch in the fishing net?!**  
 **Also, who remembers who Ida Iwao is?!**

 **What do you think will happen next?!**

 **Please review before you leave~ Ciao~**


End file.
